But Wes!
by Chaina
Summary: A series of short drabbles taking place during the events of Wedge's stand on Borleias in Rebel Stand. Stars Wes Janson and the Taanab Yellow Aces.


**"But Wes!"**

Disclaimer: Anything remotely distinguishable from the Star Wars universe, whether places, people, or things, obviously don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Lea and Jay, however, are original characters from an RP.

Summary: Drabbles during Wedge's stand on Borleias.

Characters: Lea Ryze, Jay Andron, Wes Janson, Anndi

A/N: So when I was reading _Rebel Stand_, I wound up writing about four or so drabbles involving the Yellow Aces stay on Borleias. Jay and Lea and Anndi are original characters from a RP I'm in, and all members of the Taanab Yellow Aces, under Wes's command. Well, here goes. Enjoy!

**Outtake Number One**  
_Set during pages 20-21 of_ Rebel Stand, _when Wes Janson and the Taanab Yellow Aces lead the _Reckless Abandon_ to Borleias. Any dialogue exchanged with a > after it, I took from the book._

** Jaina (Twin Suns One):** What the Sith spawn are those?>  
** Wes (Ace One) amused:** Twin Suns One, you have the Taanab Yellow Aces, Ace-One speaking. We're here to show the defenders of Borleias what flying is all about.>  
**Lea (Ace Three):** And when he says we, he means everyone _but_ him.   
**Wes:** Ryze!  
**Lea laughing:** You know I'm right. Again.  
** Jaina:** So you're masters at flying out of an engagement zone?>  
** Wes:** Ooh. Don't say _engagement_. Unless you're volunteering, that is.>   
**Lea:** That would be a big vapin' no. The chances of someone wanting to marry _you_ of all people? So not betting on that.  
**Wes:** You're just jealous of my charm.   
**Lea:** You mean you're jealous of mine.  
**Anndi (Ace Two):** Ace One, Ace Three, do you think we can keep the arguing to a minimum for now?  
**_ Reckless Abandon_**: Ace One, _Reckless Abandon_. Do you suppose you could confine your courtship rituals to groundside?>  
**Wes:** Copy, _Reckless_. Twins Leader, look me up when we're on the ground. Ace-One out.>  
**Wes:** But where would the fun in that be, Anndi?  
**Lea:** Suffering from delusions again?  
**Wes:** Me? Never. That's in that alternate universe of yours, Lea.  
**Lea snarky:** You mean that Adumar one you keep mentioning where everyone worships _you_? You're such an arrogant monkey-lizard.  
**Wes:** Language, Ryze, language. Alright, Aces, let's show these hotshots what a real fighter squadron can do.  
** Jaina annoyed:** Arrogant little monkey-lizard.>  
** Piggy (Twins Five):** I agree. I know him.>

**Outtake Number Two**  
_Set after Wes's conversation with Wedge and Tycho on pages 27-29, in which he learns that he was flirting with Jaina Solo (in the prior outtake). I envision it taking place in the mess hall on the base - Wes sitting with some of his pilots telling them that they're allowed to stay on Borleias. _

**Lea mock shock:** Filswik, you were flirting with a nine year old, Wes?   
**Wes: **Nineteen, Lea. She's nineteen.  
**Lea: **You did say nine originally. And anyway, that's only a year younger than me. It would be like flirting with...with me! Well, except for the fact that she's famous and a Jedi... Or is that a goddess now? Either way, she'd probably strike you down with that lightsaber of hers. Hey, if she does, can I have your E-wing?  
**Wes dryly: **Thanks a lot. It's always nice to know you care.  
**Lea: **If I didn't, who would?  
**Wes to Anndi: **Remind me to teach my pilots some respect one of these days.  
**Lea: **But then we'd be dull and boring. And-  
**Wes interrupting: **And peaceful?  
**Lea: **Filswik, you're lucky we stuck with you after you resigned from the NR and made us your 'all volunteer' squadron.  
**Wes: **Lea, you stayed because your mother would have forced you to go to Taanab University if you didn't.  
**Lea snarkily: **And here I thought it was all because of your never ending wit and charm.  
**Wes slightly amused and annoyed: **Very funny, Ryze.  
**Lea: **Funnier than you'll ever be.  
**Wes: **You might want to reconsider that.  
**Lea: **Reconsider what? It's another one of those true statements. Remember those?   
**Wes: **Actually, I think that's in your head as well.  
**Lea: **You're just jealous.  
**Wes: **No I'm not.  
**Wedge as he approaches with Tycho and Jay: **Arguing with your pilots does not show signs of responsibility, Wes.  
**Anndi muttering to himself: **Finally someone with common sense...  
**Lea: **Hah! That's a laugh.  
**Lea realizing who Wedge and Tycho are: **Meaning no disrespect, sir.  
**Wes: **Now that's funny.

**Outtake Number Four**  
_And now I return you back to your regularly scheduled (angst free, comedy filled) outtake type. Which, of course, implies nothing but yet another snippet featuring everyone's favorite Taanabian pilots, the Yellow Aces. By the way, at this point in time, Jay Andron – a young NRI agent from Bespin – has now joined as Ace Seven. Poor boy…he really didn't know what he was getting into, did he? This one takes place at some point after page 96, while Wolam, Tarc, and Tam are out holodocumenting the base._

**Jay skeptical:** Are you sure you should be speaking to him like that?  
**Lea:** Like what?  
**Wes:** I think the term vaping space monkey comes to mind.  
**Lea:** Aww Wes, you know I mean that in the nicest way possible.  
**Jay:** Shouldn't it be Captain Janson?  
**At this point, Wolam, Tam, and Talc have arrived in the mess hall and are filming.  
Lea not noticing the newcomers:** And give him the respect he deserves? Never!  
**Wolam to the camera:** And here we are in one of the mess halls, where it seems as if some of Borleias' brave defenders have gathered for a midday meal in their downtime.  
**Wolam to Tarc and Tam:** Zoom in on the table over there.  
**Wes:** Lea, someday, someday far, far, far from now, you'll understand that there's this thing known as respect and –  
**Lea interrupting:** Wise words from Wes Janson? Jay, am I hallucinating?  
**Jay shifts around uncomfortably in his chair, not sure how to reply.  
Wes:** Ryze…  
**Lea is about to respond, but she's suddenly distracted by the approaching holocrew.  
Lea:** Oh look! It's that holocam crew. Hey!  
**Tarc to Tam:** Is she supposed to be noticing us?  
**Tam:** Just ignore her - unless Wolam says something.   
**Tarc nods.  
Wollam:** I think our brave pilots have spotted us. Perhaps we should go greet them.  
**Wolam to Wes:** Captain Janson, is it? Formerly of Rogue Squadron?  
**Wes smugly:** Yes. Nice to see my reputation's still alive out there in the world of the Holonet.  
**Lea muttering:** Unlike his brain.  
**Wes:** You're Wolam Tser, aren't you? I've heard of you.  
**Wolam:** Got it in one.  
**Wes nods, and then Lea's comment registers in his mind.  
Wes to Lea** And what do you mean by that?  
**Lea:** You know exactly.  
**Jay:** I don't know if you should be filming in here.  
**Wolam:** Nonsense young man. It's not as if the three of you are divulging any Intelligence information. …Are you?  
**Jay sighs and shakes his head.  
Lea hits Jay's shoulder:** C'mon, Andron, lighten up. We're about to go down in history.  
**Wes:** You mean I am.  
**Lea:** You know as well as I do that the galaxy's had enough of Wes Janson.  
**Wes incredulous:** That's incredibly untrue.  
**Wes looks at the holocam crew and Wolam for support.  
Wes:** Right?  
**Tarc:** Are all pilots this arrogant?  
**Lea:** Nah, just the special cases.   
**Lea grins conspiratorially at Tarc.  
Lea:** You know, the ones that secretly desire to be space monkeys in the holozoo.   
**Wes:** Like yourself?  
**Lea:** I was actually thinking more along the lines of a former Rogue Squadron pilot sitting at this table.  
**Wes sarcastically:** Uh, sure. Whatever you say, Lea.  
**Lea to the camera:** You'll have to ignore him. One too many space battle's affected his head.  
**Wes:** Hey!  
**Lea smiles sweetly:** That's definitely not a lie.   
**Wes:** Yes it is!  
**Lea:** Not it isn't!  
**Wes:** Yes it-  
**Anndi:** Maybe you two shouldn't argue on holocam. What would future generations think?  
**Wolam laughing:** That it's a Sith spawned miracle they survived?  
**Jay:** I think Anndi has a valid point.  
**Lea shakes her head in disappointment.  
Wolam:** Not at all, young man. The galaxy needs to see that some pilots – despite all the danger and death they face day by day – still preserve their sense of comedy. Prevail on, past the destruction with a smile on their faces.  
**Wes to the camera:** And that, my dear descendants, would be the Taanab Yellow Aces.

**Outtake Number 5**  
_Set during the small coversation at the begining of the battle on page 307, when Danni informs everyone about the number of coralskippers in her viewport. Any dialogue exchanged with a > after it, I took from the book._

** Danni (Wild One):** This is Wild One. Gravitics suggest a large formation of coralskippers moving our way. It looks like a minimum of one hundred skips. Estimated time of interception, ten minutes.>  
** Wes (Ace One):** Wild One, Ace-One. That's enough for the Yellow Aces, but what are the rest of you going to do?>  
**Jay (Ace Seven):** Is he _insane_?  
**Lea (Ace Three) cheerfully:** Insane, mad, crazy, should possibly be locked up. Come on, Andron, tell me you haven't already realized that.  
**Jay:** I was hoping you were kidding.  
**Wes slightly annoyed:** Of course she is!  
**Lea:** He's also a chronic liar.  
**Wes:** AM NOT!  
**Lea:** Are too!  
**Anndi (Ace Two):** One, Three! Attention! Incoming coralskippers at ten o'clock. No time fo any incessant arguing from either of you.  
**Lea:** But Anndi, it's fun!  
**Jay:** Lea, listen to him.  
**Lea slightly dissapointed:** Fine. But don't think you've won this time, Wes.   
**Wes fakely sweet:** Whatever you say, Lea.  
** Gavin (Rogue Leader):** Ace-One, Rogue Leader. Pipe down.>  
** Danni:** Correct, sensors are bumping those numbers up. One hundred and fifty minimum.>  
** Wes**: Ah, that's getting better.>  
**Lea annoyed:** Wes! I swear, if you die, I'm taking your ship!


End file.
